


together in the morning sun

by polkadot



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Sisters, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat - extra treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane takes a break from writing <i>Persuasion</i> to have a cup of tea with Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



Their sitting-room was bright, for it was an uncommonly sunny April day, and Jane was having one of her better mornings. Cassandra set a cup of tea next to her, and sank gracefully into a chair with her own. “Has Frederick made Anne an offer yet?”

Jane, who had been looking pensively out the window, smiled. “No; I must delay that happy event as long as I can, so that my readers will long for it as deeply as Anne herself.”

“He seems a very good sort of man,” Cassandra said, sipping her tea. “Would that there were such worthy fellows for all spinsters.”

Jane traced a finger around the rim of her cup. “I shall give you my share of the bounty, with pleasure.”

Cassandra knew her sister too well to think that she was cherishing a secret hope, or disappointment; the business with Lefroy was twenty years gone, and even then only her sister’s fancy had been engaged, not her heart. “Say not that none of your admirable heroes could win your love.”

Jane drank her tea, her laughing eyes thoughtful.

“They are of various tempers, but all handsome; all possessed of fortunes – or at least comfortable independences; and all can dance.” But perhaps Cassandra should not have mentioned the dancing; Jane, who had loved dancing all her life, rarely had the strength now.

For a moment Jane looked wistful, but it vanished, and all was Jane’s happy temper once more. “Ah, but a handsome dancing gentleman would never have been a match for a spinster authoress. Had I found him when I was younger, I should never have found the time to write – and now I am too old, and too fond of my own ways to consider a change.”

“Nonsense,” Cassandra said, but she knew it to be true. She herself was far too accustomed to her ways to think of marriage, even if an eligible widower were to offer. And there was Jane to consider – she could never leave Jane. 

“They are fine heroes, but not for me,” Jane insisted. “No, if my books were real, I should instead prefer to live with one of my heroines. Elinor, perhaps; or my own namesake Jane. They are quite sensible, and I am convinced we would suit.”

For a moment Cassandra had the wild thought that Jane meant – but no, she must have meant only a comfortable spinster establishment like their own. “Elinor, surely. You would not wish to share a house with Jane, and risk the descent of Mrs Bennet!”

Jane smiled, and finished her tea. “If I had Jane by my side, I would risk Mrs Bennet. – But instead I have you, and Mother, and no woman could wish for a happier situation.”

“If a somewhat impecunious one,” Cassandra said, ruefully. “If only a hitherto-unknown distant relative were to die and leave one of us a fortune!”

She had the satisfaction of making her sister laugh. “Shocking,” Jane said, and picked up her pen. “But in the absence of such an obliging great-uncle, I shall attempt to remedy the lack myself.”

Cassandra gathered the cups and tiptoed out, leaving her sister to write in the morning sun.


End file.
